


Sick Day Off

by tvmoviemaniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvmoviemaniac/pseuds/tvmoviemaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fluff where human!Cas gets sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day Off

Things haven't changed as much as they thought after that night, the night all the angels feel from heaven. Sam was okay, Cas was now staying with them in the bunker, they were back to hunting monsters while waiting for Kevin to translate the angel tablet and none of them had talked about Cas being human.

He was still trying to get used to it, the whole eating, sleeping, showering, changing clothes things and so on. However it seemed like he wasn't that upset about being a human. He has never said a word about missing being an angel or heaven and his grace. 

He was okay.

It was just another Wednesday and they've had tracked down a Poltergeist. Dean was preparing the right weapons to ice that bastard while Sam was searching some information about it online.

"Come on Cas, we gotto run!" Dean shouted to the back room where Cas was getting ready.

"Cas?" Dean repeated when there was no answer.

"You and Sam go, I'll stay behind, I don't feel so well." Cas responded with a severe cough.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look then proceeded to Cas' room.

"Hey, buddy you all right?" Dean asked trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"These bastards are not just sitting around waiting for hunters to kill em, we need to catch them before they migrate."

Cas looked pale, he was lying on his bed wrapped up in blankets, looking at them with swollen red eyes.

"I'm not fairly certain what this is, this thing that I have. I believe it's called illness?" he coughed again. "It's like I have a huge weight on me, I fell so tired."

Sam took Dean outside of the room.

"Dude he looks really sick, one of us should stay here with him to make sure he is fine." He said looking into Dean's eyes, than added "I think you should stay"

"And leave you alone facing that monster? Hell no." Dean answered furiously.

"Dean, I'll be fine." Sam promised. "I can take care of myself, unlike Cas. You should help him get better"

Dean hesitated for a moment then put his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"All right. But be careful."

After Sam left Dean went to the kitchen to prepare some soup, he was getting really good on this cooking thing. He smiled proudly as he poured the soup to a bowl. Cas looked a little surprised to see him.

"What is that?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I made you soup, it will help you feel better" Dean answered.

He sit on the bed and handed the bowl to Cas. When he saw how Cas struggled to get out of all those blankets and try to reach for the bowl he sighed and said "okay okay I'll help you eat it."

As he filled the spoon with the steaming tomato soup he thought how he never did this before. Of course he had taken care of Sam when they were little and their dad was out on a hunt but Sam was too proud to be fed by another person.

As Cas closed his mouth to swallow it his eyes widened. "It's hot, too hot." He started panicking. "Calm down, calm down! You are such a baby." Dean grumbled with a little smile.

He took another spoonful of soup from the bowl but this time he took it to his own lips and slowly blew on the soup. Cas was watching him with a puzzled look. "It makes the soup become a little warmer so that it won't burn your mouth" Dean explained. This time Cas swallowed it without any hesitation.

"Thank you Dean." He whispered as Dean elongated the last drops of the soup to him.

"For what?"

"For staying here with me and taking care of me." He answered.

"Of course Cas, anytime." Dean was happy to see that colour was coming back to Cas' face again.

"Now you need to get some rest." Dean said with a fairly serious tone. "You need to charge your energy back"

He got out of the room and took the bowl back to the kitchen. Then he went back to Cas' room to check him. He was sitting in the exact position Dean had left him.

"I thought I told you to lay down a little and sleep, what are you doing still up?" he asked.

Cas looked at him with his beautiful, blue and swollen eyes.

"I don't want to be alone" he said with a low voice. Dean was hardly hearing him.

"Can you- can you stay with me till I sleep?" he asked.

Dean was kinda surprised. He didn't know what to do. He cared about Cas and he knew being human was not easy on him so he nodded his head and get into the bed with him.

Cas put his head on Dean's chest. Dean could feel his warmth on his skin. His hand automatically went to Cas' hair. As he ruffled his soft hair he also started to hum.

"What is that?" Cas asked half sleepy.  
"Oh, it's a song from a Metallica. They are awesome. Don't worry I'll make you listen to some of their albums once you get better." Dean promised with a grin on his face.

Cas slowly fell asleep, in Dean's arms, listening to him humming Metallica, knowing that he will always be there for him when he needed him and he finally had a real family.


End file.
